Rain Rain!
by Houjun Ri
Summary: She noticed that he was coming closer almost passing her. Hinata put her head low and dropped the daisy when he had passed her slowly. “TThank you…” [Shikamaru x Hinata]


**Houjun Ri: **Look another ShikaHina one-shot from me. I love this crack-paring couple, next I think I will do Kankuro and Tenten. Well enjoy:**Hearts**:

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Naruto.

--

**Rain Rain!**

--

"Naruto!" screamed Iruka to the certain blond hair and blue eye boy. Naruto grumbled and stood up walking down to the front of the class. A bit unhappy Naruto faced his teacher, giving him a quick small glare then turned his head away. Iruka sighed at his student, then shook his head in shame. "What did I tell you about eating in class?" he said strictly to the young blonde-haired kid. Naruto did not respond, but pulled out his tongue.

"You told me nothing!" he said trying to fight back at his teacher. Iruka had a small vain on his left temple.

"Naruto!"

"The future Hokage will not tell his reasons!"

Some students snickered and some laughed out loud. To them Naruto was a joke and all he said was baloney, nothing that he said was true at all. All he wanted was attention and nothing more. Iruka sighed in frustration and glanced back at his students. "Be quiet all of you, Naruto come outside with me. We need to talk about your behavior," he said putting a hand on Narutos' shoulder. "Meanwhile you kids go and study your jutsus while I come back! No talking either! Chouji, I'll deal with you later."

Then the two of them left, leaving the rest of the kids to chat or walk around. A certain blue hair girl sat in the fart left corner of the room poking her index fingers together. Her pale eyes glanced at the door that Iruka and Naruto had left. Her lips let out a small sigh and began to look around the whole classroom. A bunch of girls began to surround a boy named, Uchiha Sasuke. They began to squeal when he would turn a page of the book he was reading. She knew the girls squealing for hours annoyed him. Her eyes then landed on the quiet Shino who was on the other side of the room. His eyes were hid by his glasses wanting to do nothing with anybody. She was a bit intimidated by him, with his cold stare he sometimes had given her. The girl shook her head and gave a small sigh and began to pick up her pencil, but the suddenly it fell down on another boys head. The girls gave a surprising gasp and looked down at the person who she had just hit.

It was the lazy classmate of her, Nara Shikamaru, who she had hit (More like her own pencil.) Shikamaru blinked a couple of times, and then finally straighten his back rubbing his neck. His black eyes wondered around trying to find the object he had been hit by. Finally, he had found it, a pink pencil on the floor. Shikamaru glanced up and noticed a very bright red Hyuuga staring at him. He gave a semi-loud yawn and picked up the bright pink pencil.

"Troublesome. You dropped this," he said giving her the pencil. "Hyuuga Hinata…right?"

Hinata nodded at him bashfully. He continued to stare at her, she was not sure if he was trying to look deep inside her, also he was putting a very serious face. Hinata glanced down at the floor and reached for the pencil, trying hard not to meet his eyes.

"Chouji!"

The class stared at the door reviling a very angry chuunin teacher. He lightly pushed a very angry Naruto into the classroom. Giving no verbal combat, he went to his desk. Iruka on the other hand gave a small glare at the Sasuke-Fan Girls.

"Girls sit down," he said trying to sound strict and kind at the same time. The girls did what they were told, trying hard to unpleased their teacher. Iruka sighed and rubbed his temple, he then glanced at Shikamaru standing and Hinata bending down to him trying to get her pencil back.

"You two sit down. Now then, what did I say when I left this class?"

"No noise," the young voices choired.

"And?"

"Study for our test next week."

Iruka sighed and shook his head. He needed a small break, handling kids for at least thirteen hours was a tough job. He glanced at Chouji who looked very nervous; Iruka knew well that he had to deal with him now instead of later. Again, he rubbed his temple and asked Chouji to come with him while the others could have a small recess. The children of course cheered in joy and left the door quickly as possible, all except Shino, Sasuke, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru went with Chouji and Iruka to give them company. Sasuke and Shino just slowly walked out of class trying to be all cool-like. Hinata was the last one to get out of the classroom. She closed the door behind her and slowly headed for the playground.

Hinata gave a small sigh and sat outside playing with the sand box. All the other kids were playing with each other or talking. She was alone sitting in the swings looking up at the sky. She knew it would be raining today because of the dark clouds.

--

"Aww. I still can't believe that Iruka-sensei said that I give Naruto bad manners!" complained Chouji to his best friend Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded not caring what was going on. He noticed his classmates running inside desperately getting away from something. Some of his classmates were soaked with water. Iruka suddenly came to the children and gave his fifth sigh of the day; half of his class was soaked because of the rain.

"Alright let me count all of you," said Iruka counting each student with his index finger. When he was done he blinked twice or three times. "One is missing."

Carefully he paid good attention to the faces in front of him. When he did not catch who was missing he counted again trying to find out who was the missing child. Finally, he had caught it, the Hyuuga heiress was missing. "Hinata…" he said sprinting outside.

"Iruka-sensei!" cried the children. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at where his teacher had left. Chouji suddenly put a hand on his shoulder; Shikamaru glanced at it then looked at his friend.

"You should help Iruka-sensei. He doesn't fit in small places."

Shikamaru blinked at him. He usually was smart, but when it came to a social life, things were a bit different. Shikamaru nodded and headed outside helping his teacher find the girl. The weather was not nice at all, the wind was blowing hard and to make things worse the raindrops almost felt like hail.

"Iruka-sensei!" he cried running towards him. Iruka looked back at his student having a worried expression. He could not find the Hyuuga heiress anywhere in the playground. When he noticed that Shikamaru was outside in the rain he ran to him.

"Shikamaru go back to the academy. I'll find Hinata safe and sound."

Shikamaru shook his head protesting. "It's troublesome, but I'll help too."

Iruka sighed and nodded. He did need a bit of help, he told his student to check the left of the academy while he went to check up on the right side. Shikamaru glanced both ways trying to find the girl whose pencil hit him. Hinata did not look troublesome like the Sasuke Fan Grils Club. Shikamaru also didn't exactly enjoyed her company or something, but she was one of those girls that didn't seem interested in Sasuke. His feet finally dragged him near a small playhouse that the Sasuke Fan banshee girls play at. He opened the small red door and found a small body shivering.

"Hinata?"

Her body was curled up, he couldn't see her face. He closed the small playhouse door and walked further inside. Shikamaru bent down and petted her shoulders; he could hear the hail hit the plastic house roof. It was loud and he didn't like loud noises, it was too troublesome. His hand felt her shoulders shiver.

"You have a fever?" He asked. There was no response at all. "Tch…Troublesome."

Shikamaru made the poor Hyuuga face him, wondering why she was suddenly shivering out of nowhere. He gave a small gasp and stared at her eyes. They were different form the eyes he had just seen a few moments ago. He was now concern about her shivering problems. Shikamaru glanced outside the playhouse window and noticed that it was still raining. He gave a low sigh and watched Hinata. She looked petrified…

"Troublesome…"

"I-I can't see…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow confused at what she had just said. She took a quick deep breath.

"I can just see dots…Chakara…"

Shikamaru blinked not quite understanding what was going on. For his goodness sake, he was just six! He does not know when a girl acts crazy or not. Maybe it was one of those times where a girl starts to act strange that is what his mother told him of course.

"Let's go find Iruka-sensei, he'll know what to do," he said grabbing her hand. Quickly he let go and stared at it, something had happened to his chakara. "What the…"

"Shikamaru! Hinata!" cried a familiar voice.

Shikamaru stared at the poor Hyuuga and sighed, then called for his teacher to come and find them. He heard closer foots steps arriving, they were running. Shikamaru opened the playhouse door and told Iruka to come pick up Hinata.

--

"Shikamaru, what happened?" asked Iruka staring at the poor young girl sleep in the nurse's office. Shikamaru was asked by Iruka to stay with him to answer some questions. The poor boy sighed and shrugged at his teacher.

"Her eyes were different than her normal eyes."

Iruka blinked at the comment and in a few seconds, he smiled. "So she has learned the famous Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan."

Shikamaru stared at his teacher a bit serious and confused. "Byakugan?"

"It's the family blood technique that all Hyuugas have," said Iruka smiling watching the child next to him sleep soundlessly. "I'm just glad that she has finally knows how to use it."

Shikamaru nodded and asked his teacher if he could go home to dry of his clothes. Of course, his teacher agreed and sent him away to go home.

--

"I wonder why she's holding a daisy…"

"Maybe she has a boyfriend!"

"No way!"

All those lies she heard, she tried to block them trying to ignore them. She knew that those girls and boys that saw her standing in front of the gates got the wrong impression. Whatever they thought about her, they had her all wrong. She wasn't waiting for a boyfriend, she was too young! All she wanted was to thank the boy who had found her in the playhouse. Hinata sighed watching her classmates and older classmates enter the gates of the academy.

Finally, she had spotted the boy she had wanted to talk to and thank him. The only thing that she couldn't do was to go up to him and give him the daisy she had picked up on her way to the academy. How could she gain her courage in a few seconds? She noticed that he was coming closer almost passing her. Hinata put her head low and dropped the daisy when he had passed her slowly.

"T-Thank you…"

--

**Houjun Ri: **Yus! Done. Haha I don't think there was any fluffness, more like friendship. I think, but anyway done with this one-shot. Now making an actual fanfic of this couple in December. Now to make my Kankuro-Tenten One-shot. X3 Haha, I think you people hated this one-shot, crappy ending. I just don't know what exactly Shikamaru will do; it's already OOC as it is I think. Well review. x3


End file.
